


The Kissing Booth

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Kissing Booth, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Smitten Kippen, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, angst w/ happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: It’s time for Jefferson’s annual school fair, and Cyrus is determined to win the competition this year. In years past, he hasn’t had a good enough proposal to be entered into the competition, and also has never been popular enough. But this year...he has a secret weapon. T.J. Kippen. Will T.J. agree to participate in Cyrus’ rather questionable booth...and will Cyrus be as excited for the booth when he sees just how many admirers his crush has?[A/N: This is NOT based off of the netflix film]





	The Kissing Booth

The Kissing Booth:

“You want me to what?” TJ questions with wide eyes, nearly falling off his seat at Cyrus’ rather interesting request.

Cyrus rolls his eyes, “I want you to work my booth for the fall carnival.” TJ raises an eyebrow.

For their school’s annual fall carnival, whoever participates has to come up with a proposal for a booth idea. If approved, you’re entered into a competition. The booth with the most money wins. Cyrus has never participated in years past because he hasn’t had a good enough idea...but this year it finally came  
to him.

Probably because he really wants to kiss TJ. 

“You left out the part about it being a...kissing...booth, Underdog.” TJ says. Cyrus shrugs nonchalantly.

“So...will you do it?” Cyrus questions. TJ shakes his head.

“Underdog...you know I would do anything for you. And I mean ANYTHING. But this...is completely beyond what I’m willing to do.” TJ says apologetically. Cyrus groans.

“TJ...please? Do you know how many people would come to the booth if they hear that TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team will be there...and that they get to kiss him!” Cyrus exclaims. TJ sighs.

“Underdog...” TJ starts, but Cyrus cuts him off...giving him a pouty face.

“TJ...please, please, please. Do this for me? As my completely dependable, handsome, basketball playing best friend?” Cyrus pleads, eyes wide.

Cyrus reaches across their booth to grab TJ’s hands.

TJ blushes, thinking about how adorable Cyrus is.

He thinks for a few seconds, ultimately giving in. He really would do anything for Cyrus.

“Fine...I’ll work your kissing booth. But...you are going to owe me big time for this.” TJ threatens.

Cyrus screams, jumping up from his seat to pull TJ into a tight hug. Cyrus wraps his arms around TJ’s waist...face pressed against his.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You’re the best.” Cyrus squeals. TJ blushes, hugging Cyrus closer.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Underdog.” TJ teases. Cyrus grins.

Cyrus returns to his seat, grinning from ear to ear as he shoots Buffy a text saying ‘I told you so.’ Buffy didn’t believe that TJ would agree to participate in the booth, but Cyrus could be quite persuasive...as he told her. 

He is so thankful to have a friend like TJ. And now...his booth is going to be the most popular at the school fair.

He couldn’t be more excited.  
-  
It’s the night before the school fair, and Cyrus is not as excited for his booth as he initially was. After thinking it over, he realized how completely idiotic it was for him to persuade his crush to work a booth and kiss people that weren’t him. 

I mean...how could he be so stupid?

Cyrus knew that the fate of his booth relied on TJ’s presence and participation. As soon as people got word of the booth...there were whispers around the entire school about who people wanted to be working it...TJ was the most talked about.

If Cyrus hadn’t asked TJ, he was sure he would’ve lost the competition. I mean, who would stand in line to kiss a nobody like him?

He knew he had to push away his feelings, and realize that it was just a kissing booth to raise money. It didn’t mean TJ would fall for someone he kisses.

Even though, Cyrus is sure that TJ would jump at the opportunity to kiss any pretty, popular girl at school.

He was completely screwed. He texted Buffy...asking her to come over immediately.

“So...you aren’t happy that TJ agreed to work the booth?” Buffy questions with a confused look. Cyrus sighs, flopping down onto his bed.

“I was...at first. I mean...for once I actually have a chance of being noticed at school. I mean...the idea was brilliant. And than...” Cyrus’ voice fades off.

Buffy frowns, laying down next to Cyrus.

“You realized that the guy you like would be kissing a ton of people that aren’t you...and you’d have to watch?” Buffy guessed, and Cyrus nodded.

“Cyrus...” Buffy whispered as she leaned up to look over at him.

“I understand how you feel...trust me, I do. But let’s face it...the only reason TJ is willing to work the kissing booth is because you asked him to. I mean...he’d do anything for you.” Buffy explains. Cyrus shakes his head.

“I know, Buffy. But...what if TJ ends up liking someone that he kisses? I mean...I know he’s straight so I don’t have a chance anyway...but...” Cyrus breathes out.

Buffy rolls her eyes, “We don’t know how TJ feels, so let’s not jump to conclusions. He really cares about you, Cyrus.” She says.

Cyrus nods, “I know...but not in the same way that I care about him...” He sighs. Buffy frowns, putting a hand on his arm.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise...but, you probably should have thought about this before you asked him...” Buffy admits. Cyrus nods.

“I know, I know...well, now I’m just going to have to pretend i’m completely unphased by the whole thing...” Cyrus says. Buffy nods, laying back down.

“It will all work out. Me, Andi, and Jonah are all there to support you.” She reassures him. Cyrus smiles, but it doesn’t meet his eyes.

He isn’t sure if he’ll be able to make it through this whole fair alive.  
-  
It’s the night of the school fair, and Cyrus and Buffy just finished setting up their booth. Immediately, it draws in a crowd...all putting their money into TJ’s box in order to get a pass to kiss him.

Cyrus frowns as he places more money into TJ’s box... reluctantly handing tickets over to the students.

“Well...I don’t know what is so appealing about Kippen...but he’s getting more donations than any of the other participants...” Buffy snorts. Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“There are many appealing things about him...also, don’t remind me please. TJ isn’t even here yet and I’m already about to leave.” Cyrus groans, handing another ticket out to a squealing girl.

Buffy rolls her eyes, handing out a ticket for the other participants.

Thirty minutes later, Cyrus is growing increasingly more anxious. Some of the other participants have completed their rounds of kissing...and TJ’s is soon approaching.

But he isn’t even at the fair yet.

Cyrus informs Buffy that he needs a breather, heading behind the curtain of their booth’s stage.

Cyrus leans against a wall, sighing and running a hang through his hair.

No amount of preparation would make him ready to see TJ kissing someone. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sit there and watch it...so he needed to make an excuse to have to leave.

Cyrus was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. He sees Buffy, Andi, and Jonah rounding the corner, concerned looks on their faces.

“Cyrus...are you okay? You’ve been back here for awhile...” Andi asks. Cyrus shrugs.

“I’m not sure.” He replies, staring blankly ahead. The trio frowns.

“Well...TJ just got here so, we need to get back out there.” Buffy informs him, and Cyrus’ heart sinks.

“I...I don’t think I can do it, Buffy. It’s going to be too hard. I just...need some time.” Cyrus confesses, looking down at the ground. Buffy and Andi look at each other.

“Okay...we’ll go set everything up. Just join us when you are ready.” Buffy says softly, giving him a quick hug. Andi follows suit, and Jonah gives him a supportive squeeze on the shoulder.

Cyrus sighs in relief once they leave...trying to not think about what is happening on the other side of that curtain.  
-  
Buffy and Andi make their way out to the front of the booth. Buffy sees TJ standing on the stage awkwardly...waiting for instructions.

She yanks Andi’s arm, who squeals as she pulls her out of the crowd’s earshot.

“What are you doing?” Andi whispers with furrowed eyebrows. Buffy smiles.

“I just had an idea.” Buffy informs her. Andi raises an eyebrow.

“Which is?” She questions, gesturing for Buffy to explain. Buffy takes a deep breath.

“Cyrus is in complete denial that TJ could like him back. I mean...he’s so oblivious about how obsessed TJ is with him. We need to prove to him that TJ likes him.” Buffy says. Andi nods.

“So...what are we going to do?” She asks. Buffy smirks, leaning over to whisper in her ear. A smirk forms on Andi’s face as she listens to Buffy’s plan.

Buffy pulls back, smiling at Andi. Andi nods, high-fiving Buffy.

“Operation tyrus is a go.” Andi exclaims. Buffy’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

“Um...” She breathes out, “What is a tyrus?” Andi scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s TJ and Cyrus’ ship name...duh.” She snaps. Buffy rolls her eyes.

“Let’s just hurry and get our plan into motion.” Buffy suggests. Andi gives her a nod, both of them heading back in the direction of the booth.  
-  
Once Andi and Buffy get to the booth, they immediately put their plan into motion. Buffy heads over to talk to TJ...while Andi makes her way over to Jonah to fill him in on the details.

“TJ...hey!” Buffy calls out as she approaches him. TJ turns to look at her, sending her a wave.

“Buffy...hey. Where’s Cyrus...isn’t he supposed to be working the booth?” TJ questions in concern, eyes scanning the crowd for sign of the shorter boy.

Buffy clears her throat, “Oh...Cyrus. He, um...had to go grab something for the booth. But...he’ll be back soon.” She lies. TJ nods, face falling slightly.

“In the meantime...I’m going to fill you in on how this is going to work.” She informs him. TJ nods, gesturing for her to continue.

“So...we’re going to blindfold you...and then one-by-one, people are going to come and give you a kiss. It’s pretty simple.” Buffy says. TJ nods.

“I’m going to...get your blindfold.” Buffy lies, walking back to her seat at the table. She smirks, meeting Andi’s eyes and giving her a wink...signaling for her to head to Cyrus.

Andi nods, grabbing Jonah’s arm and yanking him behind the stage.

Buffy pretends to be rifling through her things for the blindfold...when someone approaches her.

“Hey...we’ve been waiting forever! When do we get to kiss TJ?” The girl yells, and Buffy rolls her eyes.

“You’ll get to kiss TJ soon...get back in line.” She snaps. The girl huffs, walking back to her spot in the line.

The crowd starts growing louder with cheers for TJ and demands to ‘get the show on the road.’ Buffy groans, standing up on her chair and whistling.

“Listen up! I know you all are here to kiss TJ! I question why...because he’s TJ Kippen...” She yells, shivering in disgust, “But, you’ll all get your turn! So be quiet and wait in line!” Buffy finishes off, stepping down from the chair.

“You gonna get in line, Driscoll?” TJ teases from behind her, blowing her a kiss. He smirks when Buffy makes a gagging gesture.

Now they wait.  
-  
“Andi? Jonah? What are you guys doing back here?” Cyrus questions in confusion. Andi and Jonah look at each other.

Andi takes a deep breath.

“Listen, Cyrus. We don’t want you to be upset but...um...” Andi begins, trying to think of an excuse. She looks at Jonah, who yells the first thing that comes into his head.

“TJ didn’t show up to the booth...” Jonah breathes out. For a second, relief fills Cyrus’ body. It doesn’t last long before it is replaced with panic.

“And...we need someone to take his place. Will you do it?” Andi questions with a pleading look. Cyrus’ eyes widen...him frantically shaking his head.

“Absolutely not! No...not happening. People are expecting TJ Kippen not...THIS!” Cyrus cries out, gesturing to himself.

Andi rolls her eyes, reaching into her pocket to pull out a blindfold.

Cyrus looks down at the blindfold...eyes widening.

“Andi...no! I...can’t!” Cyrus pleads. Andi shakes her head, walking behind him.

“Of course you can. Trust me...you’re going to steal the show.” She exclaims, putting the blindfold over his eyes and tying it.

“This is a bad idea!” Cyrus yells.  
-  
“Buffy...where’s my blindfold? Aren’t we starting soon?” TJ questions with a confused look. Buffy’s phone beeps at that moment, Andi texting that their plan was a go.

Andi: “Buffy...Operation Tyrus is a go!” 

She rolls her eyes, sending a thumbs up emoji and locking her phone.

“Actually...we’re switching things up a bit.” Buffy smirks. TJ raises an eyebrow. Buffy stands up on her chair, whistling to silence the crowd.

“Everyone! We’re going to be doing something a little different. I know we all came here to kiss our beloved basketball captain...well, not ALL of us.” Buffy snorts. The crowd stares at her.

“But...I have something even better.” Buffy smiles, hopping off her seat. She grabs TJ by the shoulders...shoving him aside.

“As a special bonus participant...please welcome...Cyrus Goodman!” Buffy announces. 

Andi and Jonah shove Cyrus through the curtains onto the stage. Cyrus stumbles, barely catching himself as he feels around for something to hold onto.

The crowd is silent, whispers floating around. 

TJ’s eyes go wide when he sees Cyrus standing there, blindfolded. All he could think is ‘Is Cyrus Participating?’ He wasn’t aware.

“Hey...I signed up to kiss TJ...not that geek!” One girl yells out. Cyrus frowns.

Buffy’s eyes widen.

“Yeah...I didn’t donate my money to kiss that loser!” Another one calls out. The crowd starts yelling in agreement.

TJ’s face morphs into anger, and than he looks at Cyrus’ face...his heart dropping. Cyrus looked like he was about to break down.

“Everyone shut the hell up!” TJ’s voice rings out, immediately shutting the crowd up. Buffy’s eyes widen as she looks back at him.

“TJ?” Cyrus questions softly. TJ frowns.

“If I hear one more person say something bad about Cyrus...I’ll kick all of your asses. Got it? He’s WITH ME.” TJ threatens. The crowd all nods, retracting in fear.

Buffy smiles. How could Cyrus not see how much TJ cares about him.

“So...let’s try this again. Is anyone going to kiss this precious boy?” Buffy questions, pointing to Cyrus who was fidgeting his fingers.

The crowd was silent. Most of them just repulsed by the idea...some more afraid to set TJ off.

TJ looks at the crowd in anger, face morphing into sadness when he looks at Cyrus. TJ meets Buffy’s eyes, noticing her knowing look. He nods, walking towards Cyrus slowly.

When TJ approaches Cyrus, he immediately gets close to him. Cyrus senses a presence, immediately panicking.

“Oh...hi. Listen...I just want to say I’ve never kissed anyone. And I wanted you to know just in case this goes horribly wrong...Also, I have no coordination so that also-“ Cyrus blabs. 

TJ rolls his eyes fondly at the nervous habit of Cyrus’. Whenever Cyrus was nervous, he’d just start talking ridiculously fast...which TJ found adorable.

TJ rested his hand against Cyrus’ cheek, leaning in until their faces were nearly centimeters apart.

Cyrus’ heart started racing.

Finally, he took the leap. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with the stranger’s. He wrapped his arms around their neck as they deepened the kiss.

TJ rested a hand against Cyrus’ lower back, softly kissing him. 

Cyrus felt fireworks erupt in his belly. His heart was racing. So was TJ’s.

Andi and Jonah high fived, Buffy watching the display with a grin. The crowd was completely silent.

Finally, TJ pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Cyrus’. He’d wanted to do that for so long...which is the only reason he agreed to do the kissing booth. He was hoping he’d get the chance.

Cyrus pulled away, slowly pulling away his blindfold. His eyes widened when he saw TJ in front of him.

TJ kissed him?

Andi and Jonah started clapping and yelling, and the rest of the crowd followed suit...all screaming and yelling in approval.

“TJ...it was you?” Cyrus breathes out. TJ nods with a soft smile.

“Yeah...” TJ replies. Cyrus blushes, looking away after a few seconds of staring into TJ’s eyes.

Cyrus’ smile slowly falls away...remembering how negatively the crowd reacted to him being TJ’s ‘replacement.’ It all made sense now...

TJ pitied him...which is why he kissed Cyrus in the first place. Because nobody else would...and he didn’t want Cyrus to be embarrassed.

TJ would never actually want to kiss him.

Cyrus frowned, taking a few steps back.

“Underdog...are you okay?” TJ questioned with a frown, stepping forward. Cyrus shook his head, holding up a hand for TJ to stop.

“Please...just don’t.” Cyrus cries out, bolting away from the booth. TJ watches in confusion, looking at Buffy. Buffy gives him a shrug...concerned look on her face.  
-  
Cyrus couldn’t believe he was so stupid. For a split second, Cyrus though that maybe TJ wanted to kiss him. But...this wasn’t a fairy tale...this was real life. And in reality, TJ was straight and only saw Cyrus as a friend.

He ran out of the fair, taking off down the street.

“Cyrus...hey! Wait up!” TJ called out as he raced to catch up with Cyrus. Cyrus shook his head.

“TJ...just leave me alone!” Cyrus yelled. TJ ignored him, continuing to follow him. Suddenly, it started to rain...Cyrus and TJ immediately getting drenched.

Cyrus paused, gasping for breath. TJ finally caught up with him.

“Cy-“ TJ said breathlessly, “Are you okay?” He yelled over the rain. Cyrus looked up with sad eyes, shaking his head.

“No...I’m far from okay, TJ.” Cyrus confessed. TJ frowned, stepping closer. Cyrus didn’t step away...which was a good sign.

“You can talk to me...” TJ offers. Cyrus shakes his head, looking down at the ground. 

“Not about this...” He yells out. TJ shakes his head, water dripping down his face.

“You can talk to me about anything. You know that.” TJ reassures him. Cyrus sighs, deciding that he has no choice but to just explain the situation.

Cyrus looks up, meeting TJ’s eyes. They are filled with concern. TJ’s hair is completely free of gel (thanks to the rain) and is pressed down against his face. He looks so...vulnerable.

“Why did you kiss me?” Cyrus questions, jumping straight to the point. TJ thinks for a second.

He takes a deep breath, “Because...I wanted to. I like you...Underdog.” He confesses. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“TJ...I understand that you felt bad for me...you don’t have to pretend to like me just to make me feel better.” Cyrus whispers. TJ shakes his head...walking closer to Cyrus.

“Cyrus...look at me.” TJ says, lifting his chin.

“I’m not pretending. I do like you...because you’re the only person who doesn’t fall at my feet. The only person who really cares about me. The only person I can talk to...like this.” TJ confesses, softly smiling at Cyrus.

Cyrus closes his eyes...like the words are too good to be true.

“Say it again...” Cyrus whispers, blinking the raindrops from his eyes. 

“I like you, Cyrus Goodman. So, so much. And you’re the only person I want to kiss." TJ admits, leaning down to capture Cyrus’ lips in a kiss.

Cyrus squeaks in surprise, arms immediately wrapping around TJ’s neck. TJ wraps his arms around Cyrus’ waist, pulling him closer.

They pull apart, foreheads resting together.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that...” Cyrus whispers. TJ smiles, running his thumb over Cyrus’ cheek.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you...” TJ replies. Cyrus smiles.

“Thank you, kissing booth.” They say at the same time, both laughing.  
-  
TJ and Cyrus both got extremely bad colds after that...but it was worth it. Thanks to the kissing booth...both of the boys got the happy ending they wanted, with the person they wanted.


End file.
